


Призрачная удача

by MasuLin



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasuLin/pseuds/MasuLin
Summary: Заключая сделку с дьяволом, убедитесь - а дьявол ли это вообще? Возможно вы зря приняли предложение странного существа, обещающего вам длинную жизнь, и теперь придётся жить в другом мире, про который вы знаете преступно много из-за того, что прочитали интересную историю в своей прошлой жизни. Впрочем, минусы пребывания в теле будущего Лорда запросто компенсируются бессмертием, неуязвимостью и тем, что вы теперь можете прибить почти любого. Почти...(История про попаданку в Раскею. Сила Лорда запросто компенсируется обязанностями)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Да, я знаю, что уже писала работу по этому фандому, но мне стало так интересно написать что-то кардинально другое, что я не удержалась)  
> Вот ссылка на первую работу, она закончена, если что:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356145

Был слышен звук шагов нескольких людей, о чём-то тихо переговаривающихся между собой.  
Девушка неслась по коридору, стараясь не заблудиться в хитросплетениях этого подземного лабиринта и не обнаружить своего присутствия ещё раз. Дёрнул же её чёрт - не иначе - проследить за подозрительной активностью в заброшенном особняке какого-то богача, жившего там лет сто назад. Как оказалось, там засела преступная группировка и опасения были очень даже не напрасны, но её это знание явно не спасёт, если она не сумеет выбраться оттуда живой.  
  
И вот сейчас, бегая от бандитов, намеревающихся принести её голову главарю за то, что она их планы подслушала, девушка понимала, что, в общем-то, она слишком молода и глупа, чтобы умирать. Но судьба решила иначе.  
  
На очередном повороте её занесло на скользком полу, а через секунду она кубарем покатилась по лестнице и безвольно разлеглась на нижних ступенях, не в состоянии пошевелить даже пальцем. Наблюдая за метаниями бандитов, пытающихся поднять её изломанное тело, девушка даже боли уже не чувствовала - только одна мысль билась в голове: "Да какого чёрта? Не хочу я здесь умирать!". Видимо этого было достаточно для того, что она погрузилась в спасительную темноту, где тихий голос спросил её: \- Правда так хочешь жить? Девушка рассмеялась. \- Конечно хочу, а по мне не видно? Я слишком мало пожила, хотя, похоже, достаточно для того, чтобы обзавестись голосом в голове. Тихо шифером шурша, да?... Голос замолк. Через минуту он продолжил, немного запнувшись: \- Я понял только первую часть. При чём тут вообще шифер, и что это такое? \- Выражение это такое, не обращай внимания. Так кто ты, если не моя шизофрения? \- Я не шизофрения, чем бы это не было, я Лорд Благородных. \- Кто-кто?   
Девушка уже не веселилась. Она крутила головой, пытаясь рассмотреть в кромешной тьме хоть что-то. Через пару секунд голос раздался у неё за спиной и пришлось резко обернуться:  
\- Забудь. Лучше скажи, дитя, как тебя зовут?  
\- Кэтлин, - девушка окинула стоящего перед ней мужчину подозрительным взглядом и добавила после некоторой паузы:  
\- Но я вас раньше не видела, иначе точно запомнила бы.  
\- Какой лестный отзыв, - блондин усмехнулся, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Вообще-то нет, просто я видела мало парней с длинными волосам и линзами. Разве что в книжках и манге. Там это любят.  
\- Так я не ошибся! - мужчина хлопнул в ладони. - Ты из другого мира!  
Кэтрин скептически посмотрела на него и выгнула бровь.  
\- Если тебя на эту мысль натолкнула фраза про мангу, то могу только посочувствовать.  
\- Да нет же! - блондин отмахнулся после этой фразы и продолжил с ненормальным энтузиазмом:  
\- Манга, шифер, линза - ведь так произносится, да? - это незнакомые для меня слова, которых нет в моём мире!  
  
Девушка устало потёрла лоб, прикрыв глаза. Собеседник молчал, великодушно позволяя обдумать всё сказанное, но смотрел уж очень пристально. Кэтлин вздохнула и спросила осторожно:  
\- О чём ты говоришь, глюк?  
\- Глюк?  
Мужчина не ответил на вопрос, ухватившись за незнакомое слово. Решив, что проще объяснить, чем продолжать препираться, девушка сказала:  
\- Галлюцинация, сбой в работе... А, забудь, это иллюзия, которую видит один человек.  
Увидев, что собеседник понимающе кивнул, она напомнила о своём вопросе.  
  
Лорд Благородных - раз уж имя Кэтлин так и не узнала - улыбнулся и пустился в пространные рассказы о хитросплетении измерений, о том, что можно перенести души из одного мира в другой при равноценном обмене... Девушка покачала головой и прервала его, попросив покороче, а то она как бы умирает - руки и ноги становились всё прозрачней, и она их уже почти не чувствовала. Мужчина замолчал на минуту, а потом коротко сказал:  
\- Мою дочь схватили и пытали - она не может прийти в себя и умирает. Я хочу, чтобы ты заняла её тело и продолжила жить за неё, в то время как её душа займёт человеческое тело тут и проживёт счастливую короткую жизнь.  
\- И в чём подвох? - фыркнула девушка. - Слишком хорошо это выглядит именно для меня - я продолжу жить, хоть и в другом теле, но что я буду должна?  
Блондин усмехнулся.  
\- У тебя будет очень много обязанностей, поверь. Да и жизнь будет такой долгой, что ты сама захочешь уйти на вечный покой.  
  
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Мужчина будто бы неловко шаркнул ногой по такому же чёрному, как и всё прочее окружение, полу.  
\- А ещё я ничего не вспомню о том, что сделал, поэтому тебе придётся самой разбираться с происходящим...  
Девушка посмотрела пустым взглядом на свои полностью прозрачные руки и ноги и обманчиво-спокойно уточнила:  
\- То-есть вы хотите, чтобы я разбиралась с последствиями, пока вы будете жить, как прежде? Вот уж точно, перекинули с больной головы на ещё более больную...  
\- А?  
Кэтлин уже привычно отмахнулась, погрузившись в раздумия.  
Впрочем, как следует обдумать происходящее ей не дали. Руки, ранее бывшие только прозрачными, начали исчезать - попытка коснуться чего-то не увенчалась успехом. Пальцы прошли сквозь плечо Лорда Благородных, заставив его только поморщиться от неприятных ощущений.  
  
Девушка грустно усмехнулась и кивнула каким-то своим мыслям.  
\- Я согласна. В конце-концов, это очень хорошее приключение.  
Блондин покачал головой, но отговаривать не стал - это его идея и его просьба. Он должен быть благодарен за то, что ему попалась такая хорошая и забавная душа.  
Он протянул руку и коснулся волос Кэтлин, вливая силу. Девушка зашипела от пронзившей её голову боли, к этому она готова не была.  
Возмущения были прерваны спокойным и властным:  
\- Теперь тебя зовут Эрга Кенезис Ди Раскея. Носи это имя с честью!  
  
Короткая вспышка ослепила девушку и она зажмурилась, чтобы через минуту открыть глаза и увидеть перед собой темный потолок, украшенный золотым орнаментом. Рядом кто-то зашевелился. После пары неудачных попыток встать, Кэтлин - нет, напомнила она себе, я теперь Раскея - просто повернула голову и наткнулась на обеспокоенный взгляд Лорда Благородных, с которым разговаривала на грани жизни и смерти, когда заключала контракт.  
Против воли у неё вырвалось хриплое:  
\- Отец... - и она едва не зажала себе рот рукой, кинув опасливый взгляд на Лорда.  
  
"Впрочем" - подумала девушка, увидев через секунду ненормальную радость на лице мужчины, - "Это было удивительно вовремя сказано".  
\- Ты очнулась!  
В этот же момент в комнату ворвались ещё люди, почему-то смутно знакомые внешне. Один из них - старый, но возмутительно бодро двигающийся - подошёл и немного поклонился.  
\- Госпожа Раскея, мы рады, что вы пришли в себя, - что-то в нём было странное и тёмное.  
Брюнетка напряглась и заставила себя сесть, чтобы было удобно смотреть на остальных. Она очень надеялась на то, что у неё не дёргается глаз. А то было бы слишком подозрительно. Главы кланов - это почему-то всплыло в памяти - согласно кивнули и тоже поклонились. У них за спинами тихо стоял мальчик лет двенадцати, хотя Раскея - пора привыкать называть себя так - не была в этом уверена. Ноблесс никогда не выглядят на свой возраст, так что ему, наверное, лет сто, как и ей, хотя она сейчас немного старше.  
  
Ухватившись за эту мысль, девушка уставилась пустым взглядом в стенку, игнорируя застывших в недоумении глав кланов и Лорда и пытаясь понять, откуда она знает всё. Голова начала болеть с новой силой и перед глазами опять потемнело. Словно сквозь вату Раскея услышала, как Лорд зовёт кого-то, но через секунду просто отключилась.  
Видимо, нервная система решила её пощадить и дать время обдумать происходящее. А то так недолго и умереть во второй раз...  
  
***  
  
Девочка медленно шла по дорожке между цветами, безразлично их рассматривая. Она была глубоко погружена в свои - отнюдь не радостные - мысли и игнорирует всё происходящее вокруг. Просто у неё уже сил нету спорить со всеми. Да, её похитили и ставили над ней эксперименты (ладно, не над ней, а над предыдущей владелицей тела, но сути это не меняет), поэтому все каджу в один голос отказались отпускать её на улицу и даже оставлять в своей комнате в одиночестве надолго. Пришлось закатить позорную истерику с метанием драгоценных ваз в голову новоиспечённого отца, чтобы её выпустили хотя бы в сад - находиться в помещении Раскея уже просто не могла. Она, конечно, сначала радовалась своей почти вечной жизни и возможности сидеть без дела и обдумывать происходящее, но, извините, через пять месяцев ей надоело безделье.  
Хорошо хоть никто не удивился - в оригинальной истории Раскея была показана как спокойная и серьёзная девушка, но никто и слова не сказал о её детстве. Видимо в детстве она была той ещё мелкой пакостницей. Да и если бы окружающие задумались, они бы списали всё на изменения после похищения. На то, не подвержена ли она ментальному воздействию, они проверили почти сразу, когда девочка начала бормотать себе под нос странные и не знакомые никому слова - хотя Раскея просто пыталась вспомнить все события истории, в которую попала, и имена общающихся с ней ноблесс. Было бы крайне неловко, если бы она перепутала одного каджу с другим, хотя она их знает уже сотню лет с рождения...  
  
Брюнетка тяжело вздохнула и обернулась на сопровождающего её мальчика - Раджака Кертье. Он был младше неё, но так как взрослые были заняты обсуждением важных вопросов (Лорд очень извинялся и просил подождать немного, прежде он освободиться и погуляет с ней), а других ноблесс, которым можно доверять, в шаговой доступности просто не было, пойти на улицу пришлось в сопровождении маленького наследника. Девочка вздохнула ещё раз недовольно спросила:  
\- И что мне делать?  
Мальчик пожал плечами, тихо ответив:  
\- Вам нельзя выходить за пределы дворца.  
Раскея недовольно фыркнула. Ну конечно, все теперь будут её опекать. Девочка понимала, почему это, но была очень недовольна тем, что её свободу ограничивают. Хотя теперь ей нужно приспособиться к жизни в этом мире. Возможно, ей стоит изменить некоторые события, которые будут происходить в будущем... Но это слишком рискованно. Она покачала головой и опять посмотрела на удивлённого её действиями Раджака. Тихо вздохнув, Раскея предложила:  
\- Мы можем посмотреть на тренировку Центрального Аппарата. Туда, я надеюсь, мне можно пойти?  
  
Кертье задумался, а потом кивнул и повел девочку к выходу из сада по неприметной тропинке, теряющейся среди деревьев. Видимо, не одна она наивна и верит почти всему. Запретили выходить из сада, а не из дворца. Впрочем, ей это на руку. Наказывать не будут, а посмотреть на тренировку ноблесс очень хочется...  
  
***  
  
Центральный Аппарат тренировался в основном для того, чтобы отлавливать нарушителей границ в виде заблудившихся - или специально пришедших - людей и оборотней. Никаких особенных способностей, как у Глав Кланов и наследников, у них не было, но всё равно это выглядело достаточно зрелищно для того, кто видит тренировку впервые.  
  
Раскея утянула Раджака за ближайшую колонну, как только они вошли на площадку, и осторожно выглянула из-за неё, следя, чтобы её пышное платье не было видно. Это, кстати, был ещё один повод для недовольства - девичья одежда хоть и была красивой, но настолько сильно мешала и путалась в ногах, что бегать и даже быстро ходить не представлялось возможным. А носить что-то другое она не могла, потому как она наследница Лорда и ей "необходимо следовать правилам этикета". На эту фразу девочка так скривилась, что отец не выдержал и рассмеялся, пообещав, что как только она поправиться и начнёт тренировки, то сразу сможет носить другую одежду. А пока пусть терпит.  
  
Раскея недовольно вздохнула, продолжая смотреть на тренировку, и подумала, что уже достаточно прижилась в новом теле, чтобы начать заниматься. Наверное это было потому, что она стала ноблесс, а не человеком, но девочка и правда сразу почувствовала, что может сделать то, что делают остальные Благородные - ментальный контроль применять, конечно, было не на ком, но вот выпрыгнуть из окна третьего этажа, побегать в саду на огромной скорости, скрывая своё присутствие, и залезть обратно в комнату она могла. Что несколько раз и проделала, ни разу не попавшись взрослым. Правда один раз она спрыгнула прямиком на бедного Раджака, с которого после стребовала обещание никому ничего не говорить. Мальчик был слишком напуган её внезапным приземлением, чтобы сопротивляться. На секунду Раскее даже стало стыда то, что она так запугала несчастного ребёнка, но потом она вспомнила, что он наследник клана и успокоила себя тем, что это будет для него хорошей тренировкой. Главой клана быть очень непросто, пусть привыкает...  
  
Понаблюдав ещё немного за однообразными атаками, которые ноблесс посылают друг в друга, Раскея тихо утащила уже не сопротивляющегося и смирившегося со своей судьбой Раджака обратно в сад. Ауру Лорда она чувствовала издалека, поэтому могла точно определить, когда можно подождать, а когда необходимо со всех ног бежать к месту, где их оставили, чтобы не вызвать панику своим исчезновением.  
В этот раз бежать не пришлось. Дети уже чинно прогуливались по саду, когда туда ворвался Лорд собственной персоной и подхватил дочь на руки, подкидывая в воздух. Раскея от испуга дернулась и зарядила намеревающемуся как раз поймать её отцу по голове рукой. Незадачливый родитель картинно надулся и спросил, поставив девочку на землю:  
\- Неужели не рада меня видеть?  
Раскея рассмеялась, увидев такое нелепое выражение лица у повелителя Благородных - благо, она могла себе это позволить, как его дочь. Как легко она это теперь признаёт... хотя выбора у неё больше и нет, так что пора бы уже смириться с ситуацией и насладиться жизнью, пока не пришлось разбираться с интригами и врагами.  
  
\- Конечно рада, - весело ответила девочка, сложив руки па груди. - Кто-то обещал мне удобную одежду, если я начну тренироваться. Кто же это был, дорогой отец?  
Мужчина фыркнул и замахал руками, признавая своё поражение.  
\- Ладно, будут тебе тренировки и одежда, только перестань об этом говорить! Серьёзно, в кого ты такая пошла...  
\- Ну даже не знаю... - Раскея коснулась пальцем губ и сделала вид, что сильно задумалась. - Наверное, это я такая исключительная и ни на кого не похожая.  
  
Быстро сдался, мелькнула у девочки мысль, всего полтора месяца прошло. Не так уж сильно он и не хотел этого делать, как оказалось.  
Ноблесс улыбнулся и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но его прервало громкое "Лорд!", сказанное прямо у него за спиной. Раскея и Раджак испуганно подпрыгнули, а мужчина только треснул себя ладонью по лицу.  
Обречённо обернувшись, он попросил:  
\- Рагар, не пугай детей.  
Каджу неловко поклонился Лорду, а потом и юной ноблесс.  
\- Приношу свои извинения, госпожа Раскея.  
Девочка дёрнула плечами, ещё не до конца отойдя от этого резкого крика, и тоже сделала легкий реверанс, приподняв подол мешающего платья.  
\- Ничего страшного. Надеюсь, вы вскоре научите меня такому эффектному появлению, - она позволила себе лёгкую улыбку, создавая видимость невинного ангелочка. Лорд скептически фыркнул, Раскея выпрямилась и, не убирая милой улыбки, уничтожающе посмотрела на него. Наверное, это выглядело комично, потому как мужчина едва не засмеялся, но сумел сдержать себя и перевёл взгляд на ожидающего, когда на него обратят внимание Кертье.  
  
Каджу приветственно кивнул своему сыну и обратился к Лорду:  
\- Нам сообщили, что оборотни были замечены в лесу возле наших территорий.  
Правитель Благородных почти скривился, но всё же ответил:  
\- Хорошо, можешь идти. Я скоро приду и мы это обсудим.  
Когда Рагар, ещё раз поклонившись, исчез из виду, а Лорд устало вздохнул. Виновато улыбнувшись, он потрепал Раскею по волосам и сказал:  
\- Мне пора идти. Надеюсь, завтра мы сможем погулять подольше. Я попрошу кого-нибудь из каджу заняться твоими тренировками, а пока поиграйте с Раджеком.  
Кертье-младший тут же подошёл поближе, хотя никто не заметил, как он отошёл, чтобы не мешать разговору.  
Девочка понимающе кивнула и позволила отцу уйти. В голове мелькнула мысль, что ей тоже придётся стать Лордом, и тогда вот так вот гулять у неё не выйдет. Хотя если она всё-таки изменит события, то можно будет иногда отлучаться в мир людей, чтобы узнать, что там вообще творится и поразвлечься... Но это потом. А сейчас нужно научиться управлять своими новыми способностями - это так интересно, что она едва сдерживается от возбуждённого бега вокруг.  
  
Раджак тихо следует за девочкой, пытаясь понять, что у неё в голове творится и почему она так хочет тренироваться. Возможно, ему тоже удастся позаниматься с ней и кем-то из каджу, хотя они всего лишь дети и до настоящих тренировок, а после и совершеннолетия им ещё чуть меньше сотни лет...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Юная Раскея:  
> https://twitter.com/Lin_chan_Jay/status/1306726259611840516?s=20
> 
> Немного необычный стиль, но я думаю нарисовать кое-что в стиме манхвы.

Не совсем понятно, на что надеялся Лорд, когда сказал Рагару Кертье потренировать его "любимую дочурку". Возможно, он думал о том, что маленькой - по меркам ноблесс, конечно - девочке быстро наскучит делать однообразные упражнения на высвобождение небольших объёмов силы, которые необходимы для того, чтобы научиться защищаться, но его опасения не оправдались. Несколько дней подряд Раскея послушно тренировалась, разве что иногда витая в облаках, и была способна защитить себя от довольно сильных атак.  
Как она через неделю поняла - все думали, что ей надоест, и не придумали дальнейшие занятия.  
Девочка мысленно фыркнула, улыбнувшись, когда Кертье отпустил её на свободу. Может ребёнку это и не было бы интересно, но ментально она вполне взрослая девушка, которая даже от таких простых действий приходила в восторг. И это было очень полезно, чтобы в ближайшем будущем она могла себя хотя бы защитить. Атаку она потом потренирует где-нибудь подальше от замка. Не очень хочется нервировать каджу ещё одним вырванным с корнями деревом.  
В этот раз ей даже было стыдно - споткнуться и полететь в несчастное растение, а после вырвать его, не успев затормозить... было не очень хорошо.

Поэтому после этого происшествия Раскея вела себя ниже травы и тише воды, чтобы виновного не нашли. Лорд в тот день подозрительно улыбался и многозначительно переводил взгляд с дерева на девочку, но никому ничего не сказал. Знаете, она бы даже не удивилась, если бы узнала, что он во время её эпичного полёта стоял где-то у окна и смеялся, наблюдая за бегающей туда-сюда в восторге дочерью.  
Лорд, как оказалось, и правда ничего не помнил. Раскея малодушно надеялась, что и не вспомнит - потому что он сейчас относится к ней, как ко своей дечери, а после отношение может резко измениться. Отнюдь не в лучшую сторону...  
Кстати о Лорде, это, случаем, не он к ней приближается на огромной скорости?

Раскея ловко отскочила в сторону и, оттолкнувшись от дерева, перепрыгнула через мужчину. Лорд радостно похлопал в ладоши, признавая прогресс в способностях. Но на лице отразилось некоторое удивление, не свойственное Благородному. Девочка его вполне понимала - так уклоняться без долгих тренировок нельзя научиться, но она ведь не просто ноблесс, а бывший человек. Пока благородные живут в своём медленном темпе, люди учатся с невиданной скоростью. Не всегда хорошему, но учатся. Девочка тяжело вздохнула, решив проигнорировать удивлённый взгляд отца в ответ на это действие. Наверное, долгая жизнь у неё будет очень насыщена событиями... В крайнем случае эти события Раскея же и устроит, чтобы не помереть от скуки. До совершеннолетия ей ещё лет сто, о чём она теперь постоянно думает, когда не пытается предугадать события.

Мотнув головой, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, девочка спросила:  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
\- Неужели мне нельзя увидеться с собственной дочерью?  
Лорд ухмыльнулся и протянул руки, чтобы заключить Раскею в объятия. Черноволосая стоически выдержала это испытание и вопросительно посмотрела на отца, неожиданно воспылавшего любовью.  
\- Во время собрания?  
\- Они злые, - по-детски пожаловался Благородный, не собираясь отлипать от девочки.

Раскея тяжело вздохнула, собираясь за руку потащить мужчину обратно в Главный Зал, где её с беглецом уже привычно будут ожидать каджу. Внезапно её взгляд наткнулся на одиноко идущего через сад к замку парня. Подозрения оправдались.  
\- Ты сбежал, чтобы с ним встретиться?  
Она указала на безразличного ко всему происходящему черноволосого. Лорд кивнул и, подхватив-таки дочь на руки, поспешил к остановившемуся на повороте парню.

\- Лорд, - черноволосый тихо произнёс это и поклонился. Взгляд метнулся к сидящей на руках у Лорда Раскее, которая уже смирилась со своей судьбой и даже искала плюсы в том, что её таскают. Девочка тоже рассматривала парня, мысленно прикидывая, сколько ему лет. Интересно, Ноблесс один на все времена, или всё же меняется как Лорд?  
\- Рейзел, как хорошо, что ты пришёл, - мужчина широко улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на их гляделки. - В последний раз я тебя приглашал к себе чуть больше сотни лет назад, как ты поживаешь?  
\- Всё хорошо, спасибо за беспокойство, - Ноблесс благодарно кивнул.  
Девочка улыбнулась, осознав, что с Лордом Ноблесс говорит вполне свободно. Наверное это потому, что иначе Правителя Благородных не заткнуть. Он будет говорить, пока не ответишь или не прибьёшь... Но последнее пробовать рискованно, да и вообще не особо прилично, поэтому остаётся только первый вариант.

За своими мыслями на тему спасения одного обожающего жертвовать собой Ноблесс она едва не пропустила фразу Лорда:  
\- Я хотел познакомить тебя со своей дочерью.  
Раскея ловко спрыгнула с рук и поклонилась, приветствуя Рейзела:  
\- Здравствуйте, рада познакомиться с вами.  
Парень молча кивнул в ответ. Девочка порадовалась тому, что они раньше не встречались, иначе Ноблесс точно что-то заподозрил бы, он иногда бывает подозрительно догадливым. На лицо против воли наползла улыбка.  
Мужчина тихо усмехнулся, наблюдая за молчаливыми гляделками новых знакомых. Возможно, эти двое найдут общий язык. Неуправляемая Раскея и отрешённый Рейзел.

Молчание несколько затянулось, и Лорд хлопнул в ладони, привлекая внимание. Девочка с трудом оторвалась от разглядывания Ноблесс и повернула голову к отцу. Тот потрепал её по волосам и предложил:  
\- Как насчёт небольшой прогулки?  
Ноблесс перестал изображать статую и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Если это всё, то я хотел бы вернуться к себе.  
\- Ладно, можешь идти, - великодушно позволил блондин.  
Рейзел быстро исчез из поля зрения, а Лорд ещё несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед. После он повернулся к Раскее, чтобы спросить:  
\- Ну как он тебе?  
Девочка подняла на него взгляд и тихо ответила:  
\- Одинокий и грустный.  
Она замолчала, а потом уточнила:  
\- А он читает мысли, как ты? - ответ ей, конечно, известен, но хотелось бы услышать из первых уст.  
Лорд задумчиво посмотрел на неё, а потом туда, где скрылся Ноблесс. Нехорошо обсуждать кого-то за спиной, но тут они ничего с собой поделать не могли.

После некоторых раздумий Лорд улыбнулся и отрицательно мотнул головой, не смотря на девочку.  
\- Нет.  
Раскея громко фыркнула, решив в этот раз пренебречь правилами этикета, и выдала:  
\- Врёшь.  
Мужчина нахмурился, пытаясь что-то придумать, но быстро бросил эту затею, так как основную правду, которую он хотел скрыть хоть на время, его дочь уже знает. Неужели она добралась до библиотеки? После происшествия с похищением Раскея стала слишком взрослой. Постоянно что-то делает, начала тренировки и ни разу не пожаловалась - хотя для ребёнка её лет это неинтересно - а теперь ещё и книги читает. И это не сказки, которые он специально приказал для неё найти, когда ей стало скучно, а книги по истории. Очень старые книги по истории, которые, видимо, оказались необычайно заманчивы для одной любопытной девочки.

Устало потерев лицо, он присел перед Раскеей, оперевшись на одно колено, и взял её за руку. Девочка тут же пожалела, что решила показать своё знание, а не притворилась, что поверила. Выражение лица Лорда было удивительно мрачным. Таким он бывал только когда выносил приговор или отдавал приказ на убийство - Раскея любила прятаться в огромном зале за колонами, тренируясь скрывать своё присутствие. Судя по тому, что каджу стали обсуждать серьёзные вопросы, а не всякие мелочи, как было всегда, когда её замечали, она преуспела.  
И сейчас она предчувствовала серьёзный разговор.  
Правитель Благородных помолчал ещё немного, а потом сказал:  
\- Он этого не делает.  
Девочка наклонила голову к плечу, продолжая смотреть на отца в ожидании дальнейших слов. Она просто не знала, что ответить на это, и как раз пыталась придумать что-нибудь.  
Лорд вздохнул и без особой надежды попросил:  
\- Я знаю, это будет сложно, учитывая, какой силой он обладает и то, что он умеет читать мысли, но... Не бойся его и не избегай, пожалуйста. Он очень хороший, хоть и одинокий.

Раскея немного нахмурилась. Потом посмотрела мужчине в глаза и ответила:  
\- Вообще-то я его не боюсь. С чего бы мне это делать?  
Наверное, стоило бы просто молча кивнуть, но она была слишком взволнована тем, что её неправильно поняли. Она не боялась, это было... уважение? Возможно именно оно, но не страх.  
\- Вот как? - Лорд явно не поверил, но решил не спорить. Он ничего не сможет поменять, даже если очень захочет.  
Девочка уловила его колебания и грустно улыбнулась:  
\- Правда, не боюсь. Уважаю, но не боюсь.  
Мужчина покачал головой и выпрямился. Черноволосая облегчённо выдохнула, поняв, что он не стал зацикливаться на этой теме. Привычный весёлый оскал вновь появился на лице Лорда.

\- Ну что, прогуляемся?  
Раскея закатила глаза и ухватила мужчину за рукав, начиная тянуть в сторону замка.  
\- Нет, не прогуляемся.  
Пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы дотащить возмущающегося отца хотя бы до входа в здание, хотя девочка осознавала - если бы Лорд не хотел, она бы его и с места не сдвинула, как бы не старалась.  
\- Тебе пора идти решать важные вопросы. Или не важные.  
Рядом бесшумно появился Рагар Кертье, приветственно кивнув Раскее и поклонившись Лорду.  
Мужчина скривился, но бодро зашагал в сторону главного зала, кинув дочери на прощание:  
\- Погуляй с кем-то, это надолго.

Раскея выгнула бровь, но отступила и послушно пошла в сад, на ходу меняя одежду с тренировочной на повседневную. Пришлось пару дней пострадать, чтобы научиться так делать, но она осилила эту способность. Эксперимента ради она попыталась создать одежду отличную от той, которую носят остальные Благородные. Всё невероятно удивились, когда увидели её в этом впервые - рубашка с коротким рукавом и черный пиджак, который едва прикрывал локти были необычны. Отец, конечно, оценил это новшество, но вот каджу долго упирались и не хотели позволять ей носить "это безобразие".  
Сдались они всего за три дня, когда девочка их игнорировала. Ноблесс тогда гордо фыркнула и совсем не по-детски сообщила им, что они слишком слабо сопротивляются, когда им что-то не нравится. Все привыкли, что взрослые - да и дети - соблюдают все правила и никогда не перечат. А когда возник вопрос о том, как переспорить соперника - вот тут у них, кроме поединка, идеи и закончились.

Девочка покачала головой и оглянулась. Недавно она поспорила с Раджаком и Кэриасом, что они не смогут застать её врасплох. Каджу, когда дети познакомились на тренировке, сначала беспокоились, что что-то пойдёт не так. А потом Раскея уговорила их заниматься с ней и теперь нарушителей спокойствия было не двое, а трое.  
Черноволосая вздохнула и ловко отпрыгнула в сторону, почувствовав движение в кустах. Кэриас с досадой топнул ногой, выползая из укрытия и пытаясь вытащить из волос ветки с листьями. Раскея встала на носочки, со смешком помогая ему убрать мусор.  
\- Ты хоть и старше, но заметнее Раджака, - девочка выкинула лепесток какого-то цветка и твёрно стала на ноги. Она дико хотела, чтобы сотня лет прошла быстрее. Тогда она будет совершеннолетней и с чистой совестью сможет делать, что хочет. И сможет проводить тренировочные бои с остальными.  
Кэриас улыбнулся и посмотрел ей за спину. Раскея тут же сделала шаг в сторону и присела, выставив одну ногу. Раджак, как раз собирающийся схватить её за плечо, полетел в куст.

Девочка на возмущённые взгляды только пожала плечами и мило улыбнулась. Задумчиво приложив палец к губам, она предложила:  
\- Нужно решить, когда вы проиграете.  
\- Мы ещё можем выиграть, - тихо возразил Кертье, отряхивая одежду.  
Раскея пожала плечами и предложила:  
\- Мы можем установить крайнюю дату. Скажем, когда мне исполнится сто пятьдесят лет.  
Ноблесс переглянулись и, немного подумав, кивнули. Девочка хлопнула в ладоши.  
\- Ну тогда давайте пока погуляем в лесу.  
\- Но вам же...  
Раджак попытался её остановить, но был прерван Кэриасом, обрадовавшимся тому, что у него ещё будет время для попыток.  
Раскея оскалилась, что с её ещё детским лицом выглядело не так устрашающе, как должно было, и поспешила за воодушевлённым лучником.

Для ноблесс пятьдесят лет - ничто, а для человека - почти вся жизнь. Девочка решила поставить себе цель стать сильнее и избавиться от человеческих привычек, иначе когда-нибудь она себя подставит. Последний раз это было тогда, когда она отправилась на прогулку и оступилась, подвернув ногу. Сначала испугалась и чуть не разнылась, а потом вспомнила, что такие ранения залечиваются за пару секунд. Бешеная регенерация. И, как оказалось, ноблесс не пользуются оружием. Точнее им не пользуются те, кто может унаследовать оружие духа. Раскея попросила Рагара научить её управляться с обычным оружием - мечом, копьём, кинжалами - а в ответ получила очередную порцию удивления. И это ещё не считая всякие мелочи в поведении. С Лордом можно вести себя почти как угодно, но не выходить за определённые рамки, а остальные начинают подозрительно коситься после неосторожного жеста или странной фразы.

Раскея вздохнула, ускоряясь, чтобы поспеть за разговаривающими про оружие духа мальчиками. Ей определённо нужно привыкать. Иначе потом будет сложно реагировать на всё правильно. В конце-концов, она теперь не человек. И никогда им опять не станет...


	3. Chapter 3

Сильный удар сотряс тренировочную площадку. Черноволосая девушка выставила обе руки вперёд и нетвёрдо стояла на ногах, отъехав на пару метров назад. Как только пыль начала оседать, она рванула в сторону стены и, оттолкнувшись от неё, с воздуха атаковала безразлично стоящего в центре мужчину. Блондин поднял голову и одной ладонью остановил удар, откинув противницу в сторону.  
Перевернувшись, та приземлилась на землю, припав на одно колено и пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Слабо, - с насмешкой сказал Лорд, поднимая руку для ещё одной атаки.  
Раскея до скрипа стиснула зубы и откатилась с траектории удара, даже не пытаясь отбить - после нескольких прямых попаданий сил уже просто нет. Прикрыв голову, девушка услышала, как разрушилась стена.  
Подхватив ближайший осколок, черноволосая сверкнула алыми глазами и запустила его в голову противнику, забегая тому за спину и пытаясь сделать подсечку.

Она успела только коснуться края плаща и через мгновение почувствовала, как её ударили сзади. Отлетев в противоположную стену, Раскея дёрнулась, едва отлепив себя от неё, и с хрустом вправила поломанную кость в руке. Вытерев кровь из уже зажившей раны на голове, девушка упорно рванула вперёд, игнорируя насмешливую улыбку противника. Лорд устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Через секунду он их шокировано распахнул и едва успел выставить щит, чтобы не получить прямой удар энергией в грудь. Конечно, особого вреда ему это не принесло бы - где девушка, а где он - но было бы не очень приятно.

Послышался шорох, и когда пыль рассеялась мужчина увидел упавшую на колени девушку, пытающуюся отдышаться и прижимающую поломанную руку к груди. На землю, не совсем понятно откуда, капала кровь.  
С трудом встав на ноги, Раскея выставила ладонь для щита, но вместо удара она почувствовала, как её погладили по голове.  
\- На сегодня достаточно.  
Лорд подхватил моментально потерявшую сознание от облегчения девушку на руку и посмотрел на немного покалывающие после последней атаки пальцы. И это она ещё даже не достигла совершеннолетия, когда сила полностью раскрывается. Дочь Лорда обещала превзойти своего отца, когда вырастет. Но до этого момента ещё далеко. Хотя, мужчина усмехнулся, учитывая то, что она уже успела сдружиться с наследниками Кертье и Блостера - тренироваться и повышать свои способности она будет едва ли не постоянно. Те почему-то прямо горят желанием с ней развиваться. Он даже слышал, как Рагар жаловался Красису на то, что его дочь пагубно влияет на Раджака. Мол, он перестал вести себя, как дети его возраста, и тоже практикуется, периодически влипая в неприятности. Блостер только пожимал плечами, вспоминая приказ - точнее просьбу, но у него на это своё мнение - воспитать сына не похожим на него, и не встревал.

Лорд, переместившись в комнату и положив девушку на кровать, предварительно очистив от грязи и крови из заживших ран силой, мысленно прикинул, что было бы неплохо познакомить её с остальными наследниками кланов примерно на совершеннолетие. Мужчина не хотел, чтобы она находилась в одиночестве и в будущем общалась со всеми только как Лорд. Была надежда, что между ними сложатся дружеские отношения. Тогда он и другие каджу смогли бы со спокойной душой отправиться в вечный сон, уступив место новому поколению и переменам.

Кинув ещё один взгляд на Раскею, Лорд понял, что раны незадачливой ноблесс уже начали затягиваться, и всё, что ей оставалось - это просто отлежаться и прийти в себя.  
Мужчина вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь и оставляя девушку в одиночестве. Пусть отдыхает, она даже заслужила небольшую награду за сегодняшнюю тренировку. Точнее за то, что сумела в который раз удивить его, атакуя совсем не так, как остальные ноблесс. Она больше уворачивается от атак, чем отбивает, и наносит удары почти как Кертье, только с большей силой и упором на то, что противник не ожидает атаки в спину или ноги, а не в голову или сердце. Удивительно, как она может делать всё это, постоянно находясь в среде зацикленных на своём ноблесс...

Лежащая без движения на кровати девушка резко дёрнулась, едва не упав на пол, и застонала от неприятных и болезненных ощущений во время регенерации. Она прямо слышала, как хрустят её ребра и восстанавливаются внутренние органы. Раскея стиснула зубы и, наплевав на то, что она потом будет об этом жалеть, перевернулась набок, накрываясь краем одеяла в попытках согреться. Температура поднялась и её била крупная дрожь.  
Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, черноволосая задержала дыхание, отсчитывая несколько секунд, а потом выдохнула через рот, пытаясь успокоиться. Глаза сами собой закрылись и измученный разум провалился в небытие.  
Глупо было надеяться, что во сне ей станет легче. Она просто вернулась в то время, которое почти позабыла.

Резко сев на кровати, девочка начала крутить головой, рассматривая давно знакомую комнату, где она находится. На глаза попался стоящий у окна и безразлично в него смотрящий мужчина. Черноволосая улыбнулась, радостно позвав его:  
\- Папа!  
Мужчина обернулся, посмотрев на девочку с невероятным холодом во взгляде. Голос едва не дрожал от ярости, когда он сказал:  
\- Не смей звать меня так, мелкая дрянь. Мало того, что твоя мамаша опять где-то шляется, так ещё за тобой следить надо!  
\- Па... - она осеклась, едва не назвав его так снова, и опустила голову. Смотря на свои тонкие бледные пальцы, девочка тихо попросила:  
\- Прости, что я опять заболела.

Мужчина громко фыркнул, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Твои слова мне ничего не вернут. Я столько денег трачу на твои лекарства. Уж лучше бы ты вообще не рождалась, одна морока с тобой!  
Девочка дёрнулась, едва удержавшись от всхлипа, и опять тихо сказала:  
\- Прости...  
Сжавшись на кровати, она опустила голову, чтобы волосы скрыли лицо и дрожащие губы. Мужчина прошёл мимо, громко хлопнув дверью, и девочка обхватила себя за плечи, пытаясь унять дрожь. Где-то глубоко в груди опять защемило сердце...

Раскея резко села, тревожно оглядевшись и пытаясь понять, где она очутилась. Чёрные с золотым украшения и ткани успокоили её на время, а потом девушка рвано выдохнула, уронив лицо в ладони. Она так надеялась, что забыла это. Больной, слабый ребёнок, нежеланный. Иногда она задалась вопросом, почему вообще родилась, а потом видела тёплую улыбку матери и понимала, что должна жить хотя бы ради её несбывшихся мечт. И как только она сумела вырваться из того ужаса, начала жить как человек - тут же умерла. Возможно, ей и правда не суждено быть счастливой, с такой-то удачей.

Девушка подняла голову, посмотрев в окно, и заметила, что на улице стоит глухая ночь. Прошло чуть больше сорока лет с момента начала её жизни в Лукидонии, и она думала, что стала благородной, но перестать быть человеком слишком сложно. Постоянно накатывают воспоминания, хотя этот кошмар был последним за два года. Очень хотелось порой залезть себе в голову и удалить некоторые отрезки памяти, чтобы начать жить, не опираясь на прошлое.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Раскея встала с кровати и, немного пошатываясь, подошла к окну. Резко открыв его, она отступила назад, позволяя Раджаку запрыгнуть в комнату. Парень стянул прикрывающую нижнюю половину лица маску и тихо спросил:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Девушка выгнула бровь.  
\- Это я должна спрашивать. Кто-то пытался подловить меня, пока я сплю?  
Блондин пожал плечами, не ответив, так как оба знали правду - ещё как хотел. В эту ночь истекает срок их детского спора. Ради этого они так много тренировались, что иногда вводили взрослых в ужас. Впрочем, даже если спор так и закончиться ничем, ноблесс найдут, чем заняться. Просто им нужен был хороший стимул.

Раскея с улыбкой покачала головой, подходя обратно к окну и запрыгивая на подоконник. Обернувшись, она заявила прядь волос за ухо и спросила:  
\- Может, потренируемся?  
Раджак тяжело вздохнул и кивнул, выпрыгивает следом за девушкой и бежа в направлении леса. Если она хочет тренироваться ночью почти сразу после поединка с Лордом - значит что-то случилось. Парень давно заметил, что Раскее снятся кошмары, после которых та ходит бледная и постоянно пытается себя чем-нибудь занять. Он до сих пор помнит, как кричал на них Геджутель за то, что они во время боя разводили половину тренировочного поля и потом ещё искупали Лорда в фонтане в саду.

Размышления на тему "Кто вообще додумался сделать сад с редкими цветами и фонтаном прямо возле тренировочной площадки" прервала внезапная атака. Раджак машинально отбил её, исчезая из поля зрения противницы. Раскея прикрыла глаза, пытаясь почувствовать малейшие всполохи силы, и ловко отступила в сторону, пропуская удар. Девушка улыбнулась, запрыгивая на ветку, и понеслась куда глаза глядят по верхушкам деревьев. Сбоку прилетел удар, прошедший мимо цели и испепеливший несколько веток. Раскея оглянулась, смотря на угольки, и прыгнула вверх, чтобы через секунду врезаться в Раджака и кинуть того на землю. Не давая противнику опомниться, она выставила руки и послала в него атаку. Взрывной волной несколько ближайших деревьев вырвало с корнем. Из глубокой воронки прямо на девушку кинулся закашлявшийся от пыли Раджак.  
Раскея скрестила руки перед собой, блокируя удар, и ударила парня коленом в живот, откинув подальше.

Кертье неожиданно почувствовал сзади чьё-то присутствие и обернулся, чтобы атаковать. Перед ним моментально возникла Раскея, принимая на себя удар. Отъехав на пару метров, она тряхнула руками, сквозь стиснутые зубы сказав:  
\- Смотри, кого бьёшь.  
Парень присмотрелся - за спиной девушки стоял незнакомый ему ноблесс, с интересом смотря на происходящее. Раскея тем временем повернулась к незнакомцу лицом и чуть поклонилась.  
\- Прошу прощения за этот инцидент.  
Черноволосый молча кивнул, посмотрев ей за плечо.  
По коже Кертье прошлись мурашки от этого пронизывающего алого взгляда.  
Раскея тоже посмотрела на него и мотнула в сторону парня головой, показывая, что было бы неплохо и ему извиниться.

Блондин вздрогнул от злых искр, что мелькнули в глубине глаз девушки, и тут же возник рядом с ней, согнувшись в полупоклоне.  
\- Прошу прощения.  
Черноволосый благосклонно кивнул, тут же посмотрев опять на Раскею. Она мило улыбнулась и спросила:  
\- Решили прогуляться, Рейзел-ним? Насколько я помню, Лорд вызывал вас два дня назад, так что вы явно не к нему направляетесь, да?  
Ноблесс покачал головой, тихо ответив:  
\- Три дня.  
Девушка застыла, улыбка немного дрогнула. Она поспешила рассмеяться, чтобы скрыть свою ошибку.  
\- Похоже, что я проспала несколько дольше, чем расчитывала.  
Раджак удивлённо посмотрел на подругу, осознав, что она восстанавливалась целые сутки после поединка с Лордом. Во время их тренировок черноволосая отделывалась царапинами, которые заживали едва ли не на глазах, но целые сутки? Чтобы так измотать организм нужно и правда выложиться на полную.  
Он тряхнул головой, отвлекаясь от мыслей и пытаясь понять, куда перешёл разговор и что он пропустил. Ничего, как оказалось, он не упустил.

Раскея, всё так же улыбаясь, предложила Рейзелу:  
\- Я могла бы вас проводить домой, если необходимо.  
Парень покачал головой, вежливо отклонив предложение.  
\- Благодарю за беспокойство, я справлюсь сам.  
Девушка едва не цокнула досадливо языком, пропустив ещё одну возможность узнать, где живёт Ноблесс. Но пришлось кивнуть и откланяться, пожелав удачной дороги и утащив опешившего Раджака.

Когда Рейзел остался далеко позади, девушка вздохнула, остановившись.  
Раджак постоял минуту молча, наблюдая за присевшей на землю Раскеей, которая подпёрла голову ладонью и не обращала ни на что внимания, а потом тихо спросил:  
\- Кто это был?  
Девушка усмехнулась, ответив:  
\- Ноблесс. Друг моего отца, мы с ним виделись пару раз.  
Тогда почему у тебя такая на него реакция, чуть было не спросил парень, но вовремя прикусил язык, потому что за резкость его могли в очередной раз впечатать в дерево. Поэтому он просто предложил:  
\- Возвращаемся?  
\- Ага, сегодня же последний день спора, - Раскея широко улыбнулась, вскочив на ноги. - Ставлю на то, что Кэриас под утро попробует напасть на меня в комнате.  
\- Я даже спорить не буду, - Раджак усмехнулся, вспомнив, как Блостер любит картинно вздыхать и сокрушаться по поводу поражений.  
\- Тогда поспешим вернуться, а то наши дорогие родственники могут поднять шум, если не обнаружат нас в комнатах.

Такое уже было. В конце-концов, им ещё пятьдесят лет до совершеннолетия и вполне естественно, что за них беспокоятся, но постоянные попытки контроля так утомляют. Ещё и уроки для будущих глав кланов... Раджак был готов на стенку лезть, а ведь Раскее приходится ещё более несладко, ведь она наследница Лорда и будет вынуждена занять место правителя. Девушка как-то по секрету сказала, что не желает быть Правительницей Благородных, да и отец хочет, чтобы это место занял другой ноблесс, который постоянно отказывается. Парню так и не довелось узнать, кто этот выдающийся ноблесс, и он вскоре выкинул это из головы, заняв освободившееся место правилась этикета...

Кивнув друг другу на прощание, ноблесс свернули каждый в сторону своего дома. Раскея ловко заскочила в комнату, осмотревшись на всякий случай - мало ли, вдруг Кэриас уже пришёл и, не заметив противницы, решил устроить засаду.  
Но ничего такого не было, и девушка со спокойной душой села за стол, достав из ящика толстую книгу - больше похожую на несколько грубых листков пергамента, что просто сшили нитью вместе - которую ей добыл Рагар из человеческого мира, куда недавно наведывался. Это был сборник легенд на неком подобии английского. Лорд предложил найти кого-то, кто говорит на этом языке и попросить его позволить считать свою память, чтобы выучить его. Черноволосая прижала книгу и отрицательно покачала головой, едва сдерживая улыбку. Конечно, Раскея соврала о том, что будет рассматривать картинки и искать знакомые слова, но она просто не могла удержаться от прочтения чего-то на своём родном языке. Да, это был очень древний английский, но она на удивление понимала почти всё.

И вот сейчас девушка сидела за столом, раздвинув занавески, чтобы впустить немного лунного света, и читала при свечах, вспоминая описанные в книге легенды. Какие-то из них она знала - про норвежских богов, про духов удачи, а некоторые видела впервые - что-то из корейского фольклора и японской мифологии.

Раскея подпёрла голову ладонью, перевернув страницу, и взмахнула рукой, отбивая скрытую атаку Кэриаса, который и правда думал, что остался незамеченным.  
Парень недовольно заворчал, появляясь возле стола, и негодующе указал на девушку пальцем.  
\- Как ты вообще это делаешь?  
Черноволосая проигнорировала Блостера и спокойно дочитала строчку, только после этого обратив внимание на проигравшего. Блондин тут же спрятал руку за спину, вспомнив, что девушка за такие жесты может сломать палец, которым на неё указали.

Раскея на это только вопросительно выгнула бровь и ответила:  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
Кэриас скривился и уселся на столешницу, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Ты всегда знаешь, когда я буду атаковать! Даже сейчас ты должна была спать, а не ожидать удара!  
\- Я просто думаю о том, что сделала бы на твоём месте и с твоими возможностями, - девушка пожала плечами. Хрустнув затёкшей шеей, она продолжила:  
\- А если у меня есть варианты атак, то не составит труда избегать их. Тем более сегодня последний день и вы должны были предпринять более решительные действия, чем обычно.  
Парень нахмурился. Черноволосая прямо видела, как в его голове крутятся шестерёнки, помогая ему обрабатывать информацию. Через минуту молчания, он обречённо спросил:  
\- Значит, нам бесполезно пытаться?  
\- Ну почему же?  
Раскея встала из-за стола, потянувшись, и захлопнула книгу, убирая её обратно в ящик.

\- Вам просто нужно стать быстрее, сильнее, или думать очень нестандартно. Думаю, когда мы повзрослеем, вы сможете меня подловить, - она улыбнулась.  
Кэриас кивнул, приняв к сведению, и махнул рукой, признавая своё поражение. Против такого хитрого противника - это безнадёжно с его возможностями, ему это ясно дали понять.

Когда он выпрыгнул в окно, девушка помахала ему на прощание и улеглась спать дальше. Нужно будет днём хорошенько расспросить отца о дальнейших тренировках. Иначе она умрёт от скуки, так и не достигнув совершеннолетия.  
Удивительно, но в этот раз ей не снились кошмары. Будто тёплый кокон окружил её, не давая ничему плохому проникнуть в её сновидения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если хоть кто-нибудь напишет мне комментарий, я буду неимоверно рада - а то я даже не знаю, как у меня выходит...


End file.
